bendyfandomcom-20200222-history
Lost Harbor
The is a huge location from Chapter 5 of Bendy and the Ink Machine. According to Allison Angel, it was built by the Searchers and the Lost Ones to serve as their main housings. Background The harbor is full of makeshift houses and looming structures built by Searchers and Lost Ones. Other objects such as crates, barrels and wooden pallets are scattered throughout. A Bendy statue is located in the village. Large picket fences are seen in many places around the harbor. On some sections of fence, there are messages scrawled in ink reading “'WHAT AM I?'”, “'DOWN HERE WE’RE ALL SINNERS'” and “'THE CREATOR LIED TO US.'”. At the end of the hamlet, there is a makeshift doorway with a large, withered banner above it reading “'NOT MONSTERS'”. The doorway itself has been boarded, and only leads to a dead end. Next to the doorway, there are multiple clusters of paper with handprints on each of them. Near the entrance of the harbor, there is an makeshift fishing tower where a Lost One is fishing. Finally, there are several tree stumps located outside of the harbor, indicating that trees may have grown down here. Gameplay Bendy and the Ink Machine Chapter 5: The Last Reel Henry arrives in the harbor via the Barge after the segment on the ink river from the clutches of the Giant Bendy Hand. Upon getting close to the boarded doorway, Sammy will tear the planks down, initiating a boss battle. After Sammy's boss fight, he will try to behead Henry, but Tom manages to sneak behind him and axe him in the head. After the group reconvenes and settles in, some shaking occurs and Searchers, Miner Searchers and the Lost Ones begin to attack the group. Once the group finishes fighting against the ink creatures, they leave the harbor and move into the decrepit hallway. Map Trivia * With the Seeing Tool, the "NOT MONSTERS" message is obstructed with a hidden message that reads "ONCE PEOPLE, NOW FALLEN INTO DESPAIR". ** Still with the Seeing Tool, there's a message written on a house that reads: "YOU BRING DEATH." with a skull replacing the "O". * This location, along with the studio entrance, Joey Drew's apartment, and the Ink Machine room, are the only four locations featuring light from the outside world. Gallery LostOnesTown1.png|The dock. LostOnesTown2.png|The fishing tower. LostOnesTown3.png|A view of the harbor. LostOnesTown4.png|The boarded doorway where Sammy emerges from. LostOnesTown5.jpg|The Bendy Statue in the harbor. IMG 0476.JPG|Sammy attacking Henry after he breaks down the planks at his appearance. SlashNBash.jpg|Allison and Tom attacking Lost Ones after Sammy's defeat. MoreThanMonsters.jpg|The Lost One fishing. TomFromTwitter.jpg|Tom standing over Henry, uploaded by Bendy on Twitter. JS285f336ed8483jmd95.jpg|Tom and Allison after the raid, uploaded by Bendy on Twitter. CollapsedHallwayTwitter.jpg|The official screenshot of the decrepit hallway. LostOneHutArtConcept.png|Concept art for houses in the harbor. What am i.png|The "WHAT AM I?" scrawling written on a fence. Not_monsters.png|The "NOT MONSTERS" banner above the makeshift doorway. harborprints1.png|A single piece of paper with an inky handprint on it. harborprints2.png|Several pieces of paper with inky handprints on them. Youbringdeath.png|The secret "YOU BRING DEATH." message written on a house. BringDeath.png|Ditto, but in-game. Oncepeoplenowfallen.png|The secret "ONCE PEOPLE, NOW FALLEN INTO DESPAIR" message written over the "NOT MONSTERS" banner. OncePeople.png|Ditto, but in-game. Category:Locations Category:BATIM locations